


Skaza

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, miniature, romans
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony





	Skaza

 

Odkąd pamiętał, wszystko robił w biegu. Od dziecka wujostwo wpajało mu, że prace, które wykonał, miały być gotowe poprzedniego dnia. Nawyków z dzieciństwa łatwo się nie zapomina. Jego pośpiech zawsze drażnił Hermionę. Kiedy jego przyjaciołom udało się zaciągnąć go na herbatkę u Hagrida, Potter siedział jak na szpilkach, ciągle zerkając na stary zegarek, który zawsze pokazywał późniejszą porę.  
Siedział na drewnianym taborecie, patrząc na wschód słońca, gdy poczuł na swoim ramieniu dotyk. Odwrócił się, napotykając spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Nie miał pojęcia, jak Snape potrafił się tak cicho przemieszczać i zdecydowanie zazdrościł mu tej zdolności.  
― Dzień dobry ― wyszeptał, ponownie wyglądając przez okno.  
― Dobrze spałeś? ― Severus nie zawracał sobie głowy podobnymi uprzejmościami.  
― Nie ― odpowiedział bez ogródek, zrywając się z miejsca. Popchnął mężczyznę na najbliższą ścianę, wykorzystując jego dezorientację. ― Myślisz, że kim jesteś?! Zabrałeś mnie zaraz po wojnie i od tamtej pory żyłem, ucząc się u twego boku. Robiłem wszystko, co chciałeś, zaprzyjaźniłem się z tobą, pokochałem cię. Myślałem, że z tobą jest podobnie, więc dlaczego znowu się ode mnie odsuwasz?! Nie traktuj mnie jak jakąś durną zabawkę! Kiedyś już komuś zaufałeś… ― krzyczał, potrząsając swoim dawnym nauczycielem. Ten nie reagował, a gdy złość Pottera ustąpiła, odepchnął go, otrzepując szatę.  
― Myślałem, że już nauczyłeś się ze mną żyć ― powiedział cichym głosem, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie; bezszelestnie. 

________________________________________________________________

Leżeli wyczerpani po długim i intensywnym stosunku. Harry wciąż ciężko oddychał, nie będąc zdolnym do ruchu. Przez chwilę pomyślał nawet, że mógłby budzić się obok tego mężczyzny każdego poranka. Jednak każdej nocy był odsyłany do swojego pokoju i czasem sam już nie wiedział, czy naprawdę tego chciał. Kiedy poczuł, że odrętwienie opuszcza jego ciało, przesunął dłoń, chcąc dotknąć gładkiej skóry swojego kochanka.  
― Możesz już iść ― Ręka zatrzymała się w pół drogi.  
― A co jeśli wolę zostać? ― wyszeptał, nie będąc pewnym swojego głosu.  
― Najwyraźniej mnie nie zrozumiałeś.  
― Lepiej, niż ci się wydaje. ― Uniósł się na łokciach, patrząc na Severusa.  
― Potter…wyjdź.  
― Nie.  
― Śmiesz mi się sprzeciwiać? ― Przybrał podobną pozycję co chłopak.  
― Nie bądź śmieszny. Do tej pory szanowałem twoje decyzje. Jednak zrozum, że od końca wojny minęło już kilka lat. Czego ty się boisz? Od czego próbujesz uciec, Severusie? Jakie demony cię ścigają? Mam dosyć takiego życia? ― Zamilkł.  
― To się wyprowadź. Idź, znajdź sobie idealną żonę i załóż rodzinę. Nikt cię nie zatrzymuje.  
― To twoja strategia? Chcesz obwinić mnie o wszystko? Nie, Severusie. Te czasy minęły bezpowrotnie. Już nie jesteśmy w szkole. Nie jestem twoim uczniem, któremu będziesz mówił, co ma robić. Chcę być dla ciebie równym partnerem. Proszę, pomyśl o tym. Nie skreślaj nas, nie po tym, co razem przeszliśmy ― powiedział na koniec. Zarzucił na siebie leżącą na fotelu szatę, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie.  
Szedł ciemnym korytarzem, znając drogę do swojego pokoju na pamięć. Wspinał się właśnie po schodach, gdy oświetliło go jasne światło.  
― Chodź do mnie. ― Usłyszał cichy głos. Wbrew pozorom nie był to rozkaz, a nieśmiała prośba, sugestia. Nie mógł postąpić inaczej, jak jej usłuchać. Zawrócił.  
Kiedy wszedł do pokoju, szukał Severusa wzrokiem, nie mogąc go nigdzie dostrzec. Stał pośrodku pomieszczenia, gdy nagle poczuł delikatny dotyk na ramieniu. Stał nieruchomo, drżąc na całym ciele. Chociaż ich ciała dzieliła warstwa materiału, uczucie było niezwykle intensywne. Kiedyś to drżenie brał za lęk i wstręt do mężczyzny, z czasem zrozumiał, że nie było to nic innego jak silna potrzeba, niema prośba o więcej.  
___________________________________________________________________

Siedzieli w milczeniu, każdy zajęty własnymi sprawami. Severus studiował najświeższy numer magazynu "Tajniki warzenia trucizn", natomiast młodszy czarodziej wypełniał dokumenty, potrzebne mu do pracy. Kolejny raz musiał przynieść teczkę pełną jakichś papierów, których ogarnięcie zajmowało mu nawet kilka godzin.  
Westchnął, przekładając kolejną, identyczną kartkę; pola wypełniał mechanicznie.  
Nazwa: Smok, Klasyfikacja: XXXXX, Postępowanie: …  
Ziewnął, po czym ściągnął okulary, by móc przetrzeć zmęczone oczy.  
― Potter! Mógłbyś być ciszej?  
― O co ci chodzi? Przecież ja tylko ziewam…  
― Przeszkadzasz mi. ― Oczy mężczyzny ciskały pioruny. Odrzucił swoje pismo na stolik, po czym udał się do barku, z którego wyciągnął butelkę wypełnioną bursztynowym płynem, który rozlał do dwóch szklanek. ― Masz, może ci pomoże.  
― Dziękuję, Severusie. ― Mężczyzna odszedł bez słowa, by zająć miejsce na swoim fotelu.  
Jednak efekt nie był taki, jak oczekiwał. Już po kilku minutach jego błogosławioną ciszę zakłóciło czknięcie. Zignorował je, jednak po chwili rozległo się kolejne.  
― Potter!  
― Przecież nie robię tego specjalnie! ― odkrzyknął chłopak.  
― Gdybyś chciał, to wyniósłbyś się do innego pokoju.  
― No, oczywiście, od kiedy salon jest tylko twój?  
― Potter…!  
― Przestań! Dlaczego wciąż to robisz? Dlaczego mówisz do mnie po nazwisku? Przez pół życia słuchałem, jak to nienawidzisz Jamesa, a teraz nie możesz oprzeć się, by nazwać mnie jego nazwiskiem!  
― Będę…  
― Nie. Nie martw się, nie będę ci dzisiaj przeszkadzał, może się wyśpisz ― powiedział, po czym poszedł do sypialni. Zabrał z niej swoją poduszkę, po czym, ostentacyjnie tupiąc na schodach zamknął się w swoim pokoju.  
Kiedy trzy noce z rzędu Severus przespał w zimnym łóżku, zdecydował się poddać. Miał wybór: czekać, aż chłopak wyciągnie do niego rękę, bądź zrobić to samemu. Jednak potrzeba przebywania blisko niego była silniejsza niż surowe zasady, które sobie postawił.  
Bezszelestnie dostał się do pokoju chłopaka. Zorientował się, że ten zasnął nad dokumentami. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i pochylił się nad jego uchem.  
― Harry… chodź ze mną do łóżka… ― wyszeptał niskim głosem. Potter momentalnie uniósł powieki.  
― Długo na ciebie czekałem.  
______________________________________________________________________

Otaczający go świat pogrążony był w bieli. Otulił się ciaśniej płaszczem, po czym potarł zaczerwienione z zimna dłonie. Już od kilku godzin przemierzał Londyn w poszukiwaniu idealnego urodzinowego prezentu dla Severusa. Był już w sklepach odzieżowych, z antykami, czy drogeriach, jednak nic nie było wystarczająco satysfakcjonujące. Nagle jego wzrok przykuł wiszący na wystawie, bordowy szlafrok. Momentalnie przypomniał sobie, jak zimne były dłonie Severusa, gdy długimi godzinami sprawdzał prace uczniów. Podniesiony na duchu, wszedł do sklepu, by kilka minut później opuścić go z siatką, w której leżał miękki szlafrok i kapcie do kompletu, które dostał od uśmiechniętej sprzedawczyni.  
Zadowolony teleportował się do domu.  
______________________________________________________________________

Czuł się jak za dawnych lat, nie mogąc doczekać się reakcji któregoś z przyjaciół na widok tego, co im sprezentował. Miał nadzieję, że wyraz twarzy Severusa zmieni się choć odrobinę, nie śmiał prosić o uśmiech, jednak wierzył w cuda.  
Do czasu wszystko układało się idealnie. Na stole stały świece i dwie lampki wina, a on sam trwał w oczekiwaniu na swojego towarzysza. Kiedy drzwi otworzyły się, przywitał go uśmiechem, prowadząc do salonu. Rozmawiali, Severus kilkukrotnie uniósł kącik ust w wyrazie aprobaty. Jednak kiedy Harry podał mu torbę z prezentem, jedynym co mógł dostrzec był grymas na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów, a spojrzenie które ten mu posłał było gorsze niż jakikolwiek cios.  
― Wydaje ci się, że jesteś taki zabawny? ― Podał mu zmięty szlafrok. ― Zabieraj to. ― Rzucił w niego również kapciami. ― I to też, z łaski swojej. Jak mogłeś myśleć, że poniżę się na tyle, by założyć coś takiego? ― zapytał.  
― J-ja… ― Pewność siebie zupełnie opuściła Harry’ego i ten tylko spuścił wzrok. ― Przepraszam, to się nigdy więcej nie powtórzy ― odpowiedział, zabierając podarunek.  
Severus zdążył usłyszeć cichy szloch, nim trzasnęły drzwi.  
Potter otarł twarz rękawem swojej najlepszej koszuli. Był zaskoczony swoją przesadną reakcją, ale uzasadnił to stresem związanym z ostatnimi dniami. Nie dość, że chciał, by wszystko było idealnie, to jeszcze w pracy panowała nerwowa atmosfera.  
Podniósł pokrywę śmietnika, wyrzucając niechciany prezent.  
Tę noc spędził w swoim dawnym pokoju, do białego rana mając nadzieje, że mężczyzna namyśli się i przyjdzie po niego; tak się nie stało.

______________________________________________________________________

Harry potknął się o jakiś kufer, wchodząc do sypialni ze stosem świeżo wysuszonych ubrań w ramionach, które ograniczały mu widok. W tygodniu musiał zostawać po godzinach w pracy, a Severus odmawiał obsługiwania pralki i suszarki. Twierdził, że jest to poniżej jego godności, tak więc Harry mógł liczyć tylko na siebie. Rzucił ubrania na łóżko, po czym zaczął je rozdzielać na dwa stosy. Kiedy otwierał wiekową szafę, ta zaskrzypiała w proteście. Zawiesił już na wieszakach kilka szat Severesu, kiedy zakręciło mu się w głowie i, by nie upaść, przytrzymał się drążka, na którym wisiały ubrania mężczyzny. Ten nie wytrzymał pod jego ciężarem i runął na dno szafy. Harry zaklął, mając nadzieję, że hałas nie wywabi Severusa z jego pracowni.  
Zaklęciem przytwierdził rurę, po czym zajął się wieszaniem na niej szat. Sięgnął ręką po omacku, by upewnić się, że zebra już wszystko, gdy nagle jego dłoń sięgnęła zdecydowanie zbyt głęboko. Miał wrażenie, że tylna ściana szafy zniknęła. Odskoczył zaskoczony; ciekawość zwyciężyła.  
― Lumos ― wyszeptał, kierując czubek różdżki na dno szafy; niczego nie zobaczył. Ponownie wyciągnął dłoń, a ta zniknęła w tylnej ściance. Tajna skrytka.  
Odrzucił różdżkę i zaczął macać, mając nadzieję, coś znaleźć. Wszedł do szafy niemalże cały, gdy nagle wyczuł miękki, puchaty materiał. Jego serce zabiło szybciej, kiedy wyciągał zawiniątko. Szlafrok. O ile się nie mylił… tak, ponowne zapuszczenie żurawia w głąb szafy pozwoliło mu wydobyć z niej papucie do kompletu.  
Zarumienił się, wyobrażając sobie jak mężczyzna grzebie w śmietniku, by zabrać swój prezent. Zbliżył miękki materiał do twarzy, wdychając zapach kochanka. Nie miał wątpliwości.  
Nosił go.  
______________________________________________________________________

Przechadzali się po parku, wdychając jesienne powietrze. Harry lubił tę porę roku odkąd pamiętał. Wiązała się ona z powrotem do Hogwartu, miejsca, które było dla niego domem.  
Patrzył pod nogi, ciesząc się w duchu, że Severus również nie miał w zwyczaju powolnego człapania, a lekki, szybki chód. Przechadzanie się po dziedzińcu z przyjaciółmi zawsze go męczyło, bo ciągle wysłuchiwał, że ma zwolnić, że to nie są jakieś wyścigi…  
Parsknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę drugiego czarodzieja.  
― O co chodzi?  
― A nic, myślę o dawnych czasach. ― Uśmiechnął się. Nagle jego uwagę przykuła gromadka roześmianych dzieci, bawiąca się w zgrabionych na pobocze liściach. ― Severusie, nie uważasz, że są urocze? ― zapytał, nieświadomie zbliżając się do zbiegowiska. Wkrótce zrównał się z kilkoma kobietami, nawołującymi swoje pociechy.  
― Lesbeth! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie rozpinała kurtki…  
― Amelie! Odłóż ten kij, nim wydłubiesz komuś oko… ― Ich krzyki zlewały się w jedno.  
― Harry, obudź się, idziemy ― powiedział Severus, zawracając. Harry przyglądał się im jeszcze chwilę, po czym do niego dołączył.  
Szli w milczeniu, kiedy do uszu Pottera dobiegł cichy płacz. Rozejrzał się, dostrzegając jakąś różową plamę pośród drzew. Jak zaczarowany szedł w jej kierunku, zupełnie ignorując pojękiwania swojego partnera. W końcu jego oczom ukazała się mała blondyneczka w różowym płaszczyku, która wyciągała zaciśnięte piąstki w kierunku zaczepionego o gałąź balonika.  
― Hej, co się stało? ― zagadnął ją Harry, klękając obok. Mała spojrzała na niego ze strachem, cofając się o krok. ― Nie bój się, pomóc ci? Mogę? ― Odpowiedziało mu skinienie. ― Hmm, nie jesteś zbyt rozmowna, ale niech będzie. ― Stanął na palcach, by pochwycić wstążkę, która była przywiązana do balona. Po chwili dziewczynka tuliła go już w ramionach. ― No! I po kłopocie. Widzisz, niepotrzebnie płakałaś. ― Uśmiechnął się ponownie, po czym odwrócił z zamiarem odejścia. Nagle poczuł, że coś trzyma jego płaszcz, a gdy spojrzał za siebie dostrzegł parę dużych, niebieskich oczy.  
― Dziękuję panu! ― krzyknęła dziewczynka, odbiegając w stronę, z której przyszli, zapewne do swojej matki.  
― Ależ nie ma za co ― wyszeptał Harry. Severus widział tęsknotę w jego oczach, kiedy brał go za rękę i prowadził do domu.

**  
― Severusie, a co powiesz na dziecko? ― zapytał pozornie obojętnym tonem Potter.  
― Nie.  
― Ale…  
― Potter, czego cię uczyli w tej szkole? Dobrze, nie odpowiadaj. Dwóch mężczyzn nie może mieć dziecka.  
― Moglibyśmy adoptować.  
― Moglibyśmy.  
― Więc?  
― Nie.  
______________________________________________________________________

Cały dom pogrążony był w ciszy. Harry przekręcił się na drugi bok, wtulając w plecy Severusa. Przespał w spokoju dwie godziny, kiedy tę błogosławioną ciszę przerwał narastający płacz.  
― Tylko nie to ― wyszeptał, starając się wymacać leżące na szafce nocnej okulary.  
― Potter… zabiję cię.  
― Oj, Severusie, nie przesadzaj. Jak ty się w ogóle do mnie zwracasz? Myślałem, że dawno już o tym zapomniałeś.  
― Nie… Dawno nie byłem po prostu na skraju wytrzymałości… Potter.  
― Severusie!  
― Potter… ― Tego było dla niego za wiele. Ostatnie dni skumulowały się, nieprzespane dnie i wypełnione sprzątaniem i gotowaniem dnie. Brak chwili, by doprowadzić się do jakiegokolwiek stanu używalności. Brak seksu.  
Zerwał się z łóżka, zapalając przy pomocy różdżki światło w pokoju. Chciał już rzucić na Snape’a jakieś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne zaklęcie, gdy nagle oprzytomniał i wziął głęboki wdech. Podszedł do łóżeczka stojącego w rogu pokoju. Podał Cevierze smoczek, po czym powlókł się do swojego łóżka.  
Zdążył się ułożyć na skraju, z dala od Severusa, kiedy z drugiego końca pokoju dobiegł go krzyk. Starsza o kilka miesięcy Valesia właściwie nigdy nie płakała, nie. Jej strategią było doprowadzenie Pottera do szału, co równało się z natychmiastową reakcją i pospieszeniem do jej łóżeczka. Tak, Harry znalazł jeszcze coś na kształt cierpliwości, jednak kiedy Caviera zaczęła płakać, nie wytrzymał.  
Patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu był zaskoczony, że dopiero jego dziki wrzask, był w stanie wywabić Severusa nocą z łóżka. Widać arie operowe na trzy głosy, to było dla niego zbyt wiele.  
______________________________________________________________________

W całym domu unosił się zapach spalenizny.  
― Severusie, jesteśmy spóźnieni! ― krzyknął Potter, zeskrobując z patelni resztki jajecznicy. Cóż, nie wszyscy mają podzielną uwagę.  
― No to się spóźnimy! Nie dam rady szybciej! ― Harry parsknął rozbawiony.  
― Oj, Severusie. Co to dla ciebie?  
― Ostrzegam…  
― No, co? Przecież nie kazałem ci jej czesać, sam się upierałeś, że sobie poradzisz.  
― Bo mówiłeś, że to proste. Zresztą… ― przybrał swój ton, który używał na lekcjach eliksirów. ― Nie ma rzeczy, z którą bym sobie nie poradził. Warzyłem najtrudniejsze mikstury dla Czarnego Pana, szpiegowałem…  
― Valesio, idź już do samochodu. ― Uśmiechnął się do córki, zapinając jej kożuch pod samą szyję. ― My zaraz przyjdziemy. Już idę zobaczyć, co robisz naszemu biednemu dziecku! ― krzyknął, przeczesując włosy. Przewiesił kurtkę przez ramię, wchodząc do salonu. ― Merlinie, coś ty narobił! ― Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. ― Cóż, Severusie, najwidoczniej nie jesteś w stanie ogarnąć wszystkiego ― wyszeptał, mrugając porozumiewawczo do młodszej córki.  
Rozplątanie jej włosów zajęło mu kilka minut.  
Snape mrużył oczy, przyglądając się zręcznym palcom Pottera. Chociaż wiedział to dobrze, opuścił na chwilę wzrok na swoje palce. Były dłuższe, zwinniejsze. Więc czemu nie potrafił? Nauczy się. Już on dopilnuje tego, by Harry go nauczył. Bez względu na wszystko. Zresztą, chyba miał asa… a nawet kilka w rękawie.  
Potter zdecydował upiąć włosy młodszej córki w koszyczek.  
― Wiesz, może powinieneś zwolnić się z pracy i otworzyć salon fryzjerski?  
― Nie bądź śmieszny! ― zaśmiał się Harry, cmokając drugiego czarodzieja w policzek.  
― Chodźmy już, bo naprawdę się spóźnimy ― powiedział, po czym wziął Cavierę za rękę i zaprowadził do samochodu.  
― Tatusiu, a Lesver zwymiotował ― powiedziała Valesia, drapiąc się po ręce.  
― Och, nie! ― Wzniósł oczy do nieba, teatralnym gestem wyrzucając w górę dłonie. ― O wielki Merlinie, dziękuję ci za magię! Co ja bym bez niej zrobił? ― Jednym ruchem różdżki usunął kremową wydzielinę z bluzeczki małego. Dziecko zauważając, że na nim skupiła się uwaga dorosłych, zaczął wierzgać nóżkami.  
― Bez magii? Pilnowałbyś, żeby synowi odbiło się, nim umieściłeś go w samochodzie.  
― Ale…  
― Nieważne. Siadaj, nie zamierzam spędzić tam całej nocy. ― Severus zajął miejsce po stronie kierowcy. ― Wciąż nie wiem, dlaczego się zgodziłem. Ile razy muszę powtórzyć ci, byś w końcu zrozumiał, że nie przepadam za towarzystwem Weasley’ów.  
― Tak, ty nie przepadasz za towarzystwem. Ludzi. Praktycznie wszystkich. ― Potter zajął swoje miejsce, nucąc lecącą w radiu melodię.  
____________________________________________________________________

Harry przeglądał jakieś stare pudła, które znalazł na strychu. Kiedy jedno z nich nie wytrzymało upływu lat i rozpadło się, wypadł z niego cienki, szesnastokartkowy zeszyt. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się na jego widok, po czym otworzył go na pierwszej stronie. Znajdował się tam prosty rysunek. Kilka patyczkowatych postaci. Jedna z nich miała na głowie koronę ― jego przyszła żona. Zaśmiał się cicho, przypominając sobie swoje postanowienia.  
Harry od najmłodszych lat zazdrościł sąsiadom możliwości posiadania zwierząt. Postanowił, że kiedy już założy rodzinę, będzie miał dużo dzieci i jeszcze więcej pupili, co przedstawiał obrazek. Jednak z biegiem lat w tym miejscu pojawił się problem. Zamiast księżniczki z bajki miał złą wiedźmę, obecną w większości bajek dla dzieci, w wersji męskiej. Zamiast w pałacu z siedmioma wieżami, mieszkał w chatce krasnoludków. Nie mógł poczuć się jak doktor Dolittle ze względu na uczulenie wspomnianej wiedźmy na zwierzęta ,co według niego było jedynie wymówką. Jedynym światełkiem w ciemnym tunelu był Brutus ― jego wiedźma zamiast kota, miała psa. Właściwie to pieska. Małego, łysego pieska o dużych ciemnych oczach i jeszcze większych uszach. Takiego pieska do torebki, bądź kociołka, jak kto wolał. Pomimo swoich niewielkich, naprawdę niewielkich rozmiarów, Brutus wytwarzał wokół siebie złowrogą aurę. Ostre jak szpileczki zęby poharatały Harry’emu całe ręce. Wielu powiedziałoby, że jest on psem nieszkodliwym i wyjątkowo dobrze ułożonym. Zadaniem Pottera było naprawienie wszelkich szkód, wyrządzonych przez Brutusa, który miał dziwną słabość do wszelkich kabli i koszul. Szczególnie tych, należących do Severusa.

**

Kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, pies zerwał się ze swojego posłania, po czym szczekając rzucił się do drzwi.  
Gdy Harry otworzył drzwi nie stanął z nikim twarzą w twarz. Rozejrzał się, jednak zobaczył tylko ślady stóp na śniegu i niewielki tobołek na wycieraczce w renifery. Wniósł go do domu, stawiając ostrożnie na stole. Był sam, gdyż Severus zabrał dzieci do sklepu po poszczególne produkty do przygotowania potraw świątecznych. Kiedy podniósł kawałek materiału, którym przykryty został koszyk, jego oczom ukazała się okrągła buzia z dużymi czarnymi oczami, dookoła której wiły się czarne włosy.  
Pięknie. No, po prostu pięknie.  
Ostrożnie wyciągnął obserwujące go dziecko z wnętrza koszyka. Niemowlę naraz zaczęło krzyczeć i wyrywać się, pokazując rząd białych, małych ząbków. No, przynajmniej tę część mieli za sobą. Dziecko musiało być przynajmniej roczne, biorąc pod uwagę uzębienie i kolor oczu. Kiedy kierował się do sypialni, drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Snape z trójką dzieci uczepionych jego szat.  
― Tato! Wiesz, że kupiliśmy czekoladę!? Jest taka duża! ― Lesver rozłożył ramiona pokazując jej długość. Nagle cała czwórka dostrzegła, coś znajdującego się w ramionach mężczyzny.  
― Tatusiu, co to jest? Nasz nowy braciszek? ― zapytała Valesia, podchodząc bliżej. Potter przyjrzał się trzymanemu dziecku.  
― Myślę, skarbie, że tak. ― W pomieszczeniu rozległy się piski radości, nawet on uśmiechnął się, poprawiając dziecko w ramionach. Zamarł, napotykając wzrok Severusa. ― Dzieci, idźcie umyć ręce, niedługo będzie kolacja ― powiedział niemrawo, spuszczając oczy. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się, miał wrażenie, że temperatura w pomieszczeniu spadła o kilka stopni. ― Severusie…  
― Potter, co to ma być? ― Rozległ się cichy głos.  
― Nie mam pojęcia. Rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi, a kiedy otworzyłem, znalazłem… go.  
―Musimy go odda...  
―Nie! ― krzyknął niemal w tej samej chwili.  
― Jak to nie? ― warknął mężczyzna. Potter dawno już nie słyszał u niego takiego tonu.  
― Chcesz skazać dziecko, które ktoś nam powierzył na sierociniec? Nie wystarczy ci już jeden mroczny pan? ― Rósł w nim gniew.  
― Widzisz w tym domu miejsce na kolejne dziecko?  
―Nie, dlatego możemy się przeprowadzić.  
― Potter!  
― Przecież mam w skarbcu bogactwa rodu Potterów i Blacków. Jest tam złota na co najmniej kilka domów, więc z wybudowaniem jednego nie byłoby problemu.  
― Merlinie, posłuchaj siebie! Nie możemy po prostu jakiegoś kupić? ― zasugerował Severus, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie oddadzą dziecka do sierocińca.  
― Nie. Chciałbym, żeby wszystko było tak, jak sobie zaplanujemy. Wspólnie. ― Zbliżył się do mężczyzny, po czym złożył na jego ustach długi, namiętny pocałunek. ― Długo was nie było, tęskniłem. ― Odpowiedział mu cichy śmiech. Potter naprawdę lubił ten dźwięk. Kiedy był uczniem, fantazjował o brzmieniu śmiechu surowego nauczyciela, jakim był Snape. Właściwie było dla niego nie do pojęcia, że ten może wydać z siebie inny dźwięk, niż pomruk złości.  
― No, to jak go nazwiemy?  
______________________________________________________________________

Wrzucił resztę pakunków do samochodu, po czym odwrócił się, by z uśmiechem spojrzeć na dzieci.  
―Głodni? ― Odpowiedział mu zgodny okrzyk.  
Potter nie przewidział, że obudzi to najmłodszego syna ― Albusa. Zdecydowali się, by uczcić pamięć dyrektora, nazywając jego imieniem dziecko, które ktoś zostawił na ich progu. Zwłaszcza, że kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej zrobił to samo jego imiennik, podrzucając syna zmarłych Lili i Jamesa Potter. Dla Harry’ego chłopiec miał również drugie imię, o którym nigdy nie poinformował partnera. Dowie się, ale później niż prędzej, zapewne dopiero, gdy przyjdzie list z Hogwartu, na którym będą wypisane pełne imiona i nazwiska syna. Albus Severus Potter ― Snape. Potter wyciągnął syna z fotelika, w którym chwilę wcześniej go umieścił i zaczął powoli kołysać, nucąc melodię kołysanki. Działała na każde z jego dzieci. Mały Albus jeszcze przez chwilę zaciskał piąstki na jego szacie. Gdy Potter upewnił się, że ten/ malec ponownie usnął, zapiął go w foteliku. Domyślał się, że wygląda komicznie. Samotny ojciec, siedmioosobowy samochód i czwórka dzieci, z czego trójka plątała się właśnie dookoła jego nóg, chcąc zdobyć jak najwięcej uwagi tylko dla siebie.  
― Nie wsiadacie? Jesteście pewni, że nie chcecie spróbować tych nowym płatków czekoladowych? ― zapytał.  
Było to pytanie retoryczne; chwilę później opuszczali parking.

**

Spojrzał na stół, upewniając się, że wszystko gotowe. Harry miał lada moment wrócić z dzieciakami, które po całym dniu latania po sklepach będą głodne.  
― Jesteśmy! ― Usłyszał krzyk mężczyzny, a chwilę później jazgot psa. Wyjrzał z kuchni, po czym przegonił jazgoczącego psa, który skakał, próbując polizać po twarzy młodszą córkę.  
― Nareszcie. Kolacja jest zimna ― mruknął, patrząc na Pottera.  
― Oj, nie udawaj ― parsknął Harry. ― Przecież wiem, że nie pozwoliłbyś, żeby twoja praca poszła na marne i rzuciłeś zaklęcia, które utrzymywały ciepło.  
― Masz mnie ― zaśmiał się, odbierając od niego siatki z zakupami, które odłożył na blat i wrócił po kolejne.  
― Szkoda, że cię z nami nie było… ― wymruczał mu Harry do ucha, całując go w szyję. Rozległy się ciche śmiechy.  
― Tatooo!  
― No już, już. Niczego nie widzieliście ― zmierzwił włosy synowi. ― Severusie, przyniesiesz Albusa? Został w samochodzie. Spał, nie miałem serca go budzić.  
― Ach, rozumiem. Ty nie miałeś serca, więc ja mam się tym zająć? ― Uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. ― Ale dobrze, dobrze. Już po niego idę. A wy umyjcie ręce i zajmijcie miejsca przy stole. Jest już późno, dzieci powinny zbierać się do spania ― dodał, wychodząc.  
― Kto ostatni przy stole ten osioł! ― wykrzyknął Lesver, biegnąc do łazienki. Dziewczynki ruszyły za nim, przekrzykując się jedna przez drugą. Harry zajął się wypakowywaniem produktów z siatek i umieszczaniem ich w odpowiednich szafkach. Nagle usłyszał wrzask, a do kuchni wpadła zapłakana Ceviera.  
― Pali się! Tato, p―pali się! ― Nie pytał o nic, tylko ruszył za płaczącą córką korytarzem do łazienki.  
― Tatusiu, to nie moja wina, naprawdę! ― tłumaczyła się Valesia. ― Lesver zamknął się w łazience i zaczęłam p―pukać…  
― Nie kłam! Waliłaś w nie pięściami! ― Dobiegł go głos syna.  
― … i nagle one zaczęły się palić! Kiedy zabrałam rękę to przestały! ― Rzuciła się ojcu w ramiona, a ten złapał ją i mocno przytulił. Po chwili roześmiał się i zsunął po ścianie na podłogę. Tak zastał ich Severus.  
― Mógłby mnie ktoś poinformować dlaczego nie ma was przy stole, a w całym domu śmierdzi spalenizną? ― Harry wstał, poklepując jeszcze córkę po ramieniu, by dodać jej otuchy.  
― Och, Severusie! W Valesii obudziły się moce! Jej magia zaczęła reagować! Najwyższa pora! ― Patrząc na niego, Snape mógłby powiedzieć, że to on dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem. Chyba poczuł się w obowiązku cieszyć się za ich dwójkę, gdyż patrząc na córkę, widział jedynie jej ogromne przerażenie.  
― Valesio, czemu nie bierzesz przykładu z taty i nie cieszysz się razem z nim? Nie powinnaś śpiewać? Skakać?  
― To znaczy, że pójdę do Hogwartu? ― zapytała cienkim, wciąż przestraszonym głosem.  
― Dokładnie. ― Ogłuszył ich okrzyk radości. 

**

Światła pogasły kilka minut po północy. Severus właśnie rozpinał koszulę, gdy do pokoju wszedł Potter, z ręcznikiem zawiązanym na wąskich biodrach. Woda wciąż kapała mu z włosów ― nie lubił używać magii, do suszenia ich. Snape nie wiedział dlaczego, ale młodszy czarodziej starał się używać jej w domu jak najmniej. Severus śledził każdy jego ruch. Czekał na moment, w którym ręcznik opadnie. Doczekał się. Ciało mężczyzny wyglądało, jakby było wyrzeźbione w marmurze w świetle księżyca, wpadającym przez okno. Nie był doskonały; nikt nie był. Odkąd w ich domu pojawił się Albus, nie kochali się ze sobą. Brakowało mu tego; brakowało mu jęków Harry’ego, gdy ten dochodził, błagań o więcej. Brakowało mu prób przejęcia inicjatywy i radości w oczach, gdy mu na to pozwalał. Jednak gdy w grę wchodziło dziecko, Potter całkiem o nim zapominał. Zamknął oczy i odetchnął kilka razy głęboko. Harry wywoływał w nim emocje, których nigdy się po sobie by nie spodziewał, rozpalał go nawet po tych wszystkich latach.  
― Dobranoc. ― Usłyszał, a materac ugiął się pod ciężarem drugiego ciała. Severus nie odpowiedział, tylko przysunął się bliżej, by móc swobodnie go objąć. Jego dłonie błądziły po ciele Harry’ego, pozwalając sobie na więcej. Kiedy unosił się, by znaleźć się nad nim, by zacząć dziki taniec ich ciał, ciszę zakłócił płacz. Skrzywił się, odsuwając na swój kraniec łóżka, a Potter wstał do dziecka. Przez następne kilkanaście minut nucił mu kołysanki.  
Poczuł nieśmiały dotyk, jednak nie zareagował.  
― Przepraszam, Severusie. To nie jest dobry czas. ― Poczekaj aż podrośnie ― dokończył w myślach Snape, zaciskając oczy. Już to kiedyś słyszał.  
____________________________________________________________________

Zapach dymu i alkoholu odurzał go. Kręciło mu się w głowie, jednak chociaż wiedział, że to niewłaściwe, że powinien być teraz gdzie indziej, nie potrafił przestać. Skłamał, mówiąc, że idzie doglądać budowy ich wspólnego domu. Udał się do obskurnego baru, gdzie pił, przyglądając się popisom striptizerów w krawatach, którzy wręcz wili się na scenie. Już kilku z nich siedziało mu na kolanach, poruszało sugestywnie biodrami, jednak on nie dał się sprowokować, nie odpowiadał na zaczepki. W domu czekał na niego Harry…  
Zastanawiał się, co sprawiło, że zapragnął uciec. Być może kolejne dziecko było dla niego zbyt wielkim ciężarem. W ciągu swojego życia podejmował się już wielu niebezpiecznych zadań, szpiegował, warzył rozmaite eliksiry dla Czarnego Pana, grał w swoją własną grę. Ze wszystkimi. Długo przyszło szukać mu towarzysza równego sobie, kogoś, kto pojmie jej zasady. Kogoś, kto zwycięży.  
Sam nie wiedział, komu powinien podziękować, gdzie się udać. Na terenie Hogwartu znajdował się marmurowy grobowiec Dumbledore’a, który nakazał mu opiekować się chłopakiem, który pewnego jesiennego poranka jak gdyby nigdy nic, zajrzał do jego komnat z przerażonym nastolatkiem. Z drugiej strony dyrektor nie zdecydowałby się na ten krok, gdyby nie to, że w pewnym momencie młodzieniec stał się zbyt niebezpieczny dla swoich przyjaciół. Voldemort wiedział, co robi, jednak Severus był o krok przed nim.  
Wychudzony nastolatek nabierał dla niego coraz większego znaczenia, aż w końcu nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie dnia bez jego uśmiechu. Jeżeli uśmiech Harry’ego był szczery, śmiały się również jego oczy, a tęczówki stawały nieco jaśniejsze. Severus był nimi zafascynowany. 

**

Jego rozmyślenia przerwało lekkie klepnięcie w ramię i niechciana obecność.  
― Można? ― zapytał mężczyzna. Nie było w nim nic wyjątkowego. Rude włosy, zielone oczy i blizna na policzku. Snape przyjrzał jej się z uwagą. Musiał przyznać, że nadawała mu ona nieco drapieżnego wyglądu. Sam nie wiedział czemu, jednak skinął głową. ― Nazywam się Verieser, a ty? ― Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. ― No dobrze, nie chcesz, to nie mów. Mogę mówić do ciebie Black? ― Reakcja Severusa była niespodziewana. Zerwał się na równe nogi, chwiejąc się nieznacznie, po czym pogroził mężczyźnie palcem.  
― Nie waż się tak do mnie zwracać. Skoro już musisz wiedzieć, to nazywam się Severus. Nie jestem żadnym cho― cholernym pchlarzem! ― Opadł na siedzenie.  
― Hej, nie chciałem cię obrazić ― Verieser uniósł ręce do góry. ― To nie moja wina, że ubrałeś się cały na czarno. ― wyszczerzył się. Severus nie odpowiedział. ― Postawić ci kolejkę? ― zagadnął.  
― Już piłem.  
― Nie bądź taki, tylko jedna. Nie wyglądasz najlepiej, złamane serce? Jak chcesz, mogę je uleczyć.  
― Jedną z korzyści posiadania serca z kamienia jest fakt, że to raczej trwały materiał.  
― … mógłbym i góry przenosić, a miłości bym nie miał, byłbym niczym. ― Mrugnął do niego.  
― No, kto by pomyślał. Nie wysilaj się, mam kogoś.  
― Oj, nie żartuj sobie ze mnie. Po co ludzie przychodzą do tego klubu/ miejsca, jak nie po przelotny romans?  
― Mają wyjątkowo dobrą whisky ― odpowiedział śmiertelnie poważnie.  
― Nie bądź śmieszny. Co ci szkodzi? ― Jego rozmówca odwrócił wzrok. ― Hej, Severusie… ― Uniósł dłoń, chcąc pogładzić go po policzku.  
― Nie dotykaj mnie! ― Snape zerwał się z miejsca i, zostawiając kilka monet za wypite trunki, opuścił lokal.  
Nie uszedł daleko, kiedy ilość wypitego alkoholu odurzyła go. Zaszumiało mu w głowie i miał wrażenie, że znajduje się na pędzącej karuzeli. Nie cierpiał ich. Gdy się zachwiał, od upadku uchroniło go silne ramię.  
― Och, Severusie, co ty robisz?  
― Wracam do domu ― warknął.  
― Nie, nie sądzę. Nie jesteś w stanie. Zabiorę cię do mojego mieszkania.  
Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo jego świat pochłonęła ciemność.

**

Verieser popchnął go na łóżko, jednocześnie rozpinając koszule. Widział, jak oczy mężczyzny rozszerzały się, na widok jego ciała. Wiedział, co go tak zainteresowało. Wizerunek węża, połykającego feniksa.  
― Był wyjątkowy ― wyszeptał. ― Ja tylko chciałem mieć go przy sobie.  
Severus zdawał sobie sprawę, że Verieser mówi coś ważnego, tak, niewątpliwie tak właśnie było, jednak miał wrażenie, że słyszał szum własnej krwi.  
― Odszedł. Przypominasz mi go.  
― Ja? ― zapytał z zaskoczeniem, czując dziwne ukłucie w sercu.  
― Mojego węża… Pewnego dnia jego światło zgasło, musiał odejść. ― Mężczyzna nieświadomie zadrżał. ― Poznałbym go, nieważne, kim się stał. ― Snape nie zdawał sobie sprawy, w którym momencie Verieser zdążył ściągnąć mu koszulę. Teraz rozpinał mu spodnie, mocując się z trzema guzikami. Severus zaprotestował, po czym odsunął się, gdy właściciel mieszkania jęknął, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Zdążył zsunąć mu je do połowy ud, jednak coś zwróciło jego uwagę.  
― Ty... ― Nie dokończył, tylko ucałował małą bliznę w kształcie półksiężyca ― pamiątkę po jego ojcu. ― Laidel… ― Snape drgnął. Miał nadzieję, już nigdy nie usłyszeć tego imienia. To było tak dawno… Jego wymyślona tożsamość jeszcze z czasów kiedy szkolił się na śmierciożercę. Za jego czasów/Wtedy zostanie aktywnym poplecznikiem Czarnego Pana było wręcz wyróżnieniem. 

Pewnego razu, gdy wykonywał dla Niego jakieś zadania, wraz z innymi młodymi rekrutami, wpadli w zasadzkę. Aurorzy mieli liczną przewagę; większości udało się uciec, jednak każdy martwił się sam o siebie. Severus został ciężko ranny, gdy jeden z nowoprzybyłych przerwał jego teleportację, ale rzucił się do ucieczki. Początkowo goniło go trzech mężczyzn, z czasem został tylko jeden. Gdy przewrócił się, przymknął jedynie oczy, licząc na szybki koniec. Ten jednak nie nadchodził. Kiedy uniósł powieki, dostrzegł pochylającego się nad nim aurora. Ich wargi prawie się stykały, a jedyne co Severus był w stanie zrobić, to szeroko otworzyć oczy. Mężczyzna odsunął się, unosząc różdżkę. Dopiero po chwili Snape dostrzegł jego egzotyczną urodę. Lekko skośne, zielone oczy oraz rude włosy. Ich kolor nie był tak drażniący, jak Weasley’ów. Kiedy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy, miał je zaplecione w warkocza i związane zieloną wstążką.  
― Zabij mnie, na co czekasz? ― wychrypiał, zerkając na swoje zakrwawione ramię ― brakowało części ciała/rana była naprawdę spora i koszmarnie bolesna .  
― Nie doceniasz mnie.  
Jego świat pogrążył się w ciemności.  
Gdy się ocknął, otaczało go coś miękkiego, było mu ciepło, a jego wrażliwe nozdrza drażnił zapach naleśników.  
― Wstałeś już… Chodź jeść. ― Severus zaskoczony spojrzał na rudzielca, który miał zostać jego katem, a jego policzki pokryły się rumieńcami na widok jego nagiego torsu, jednak posłusznie się zbliżył. Zerknął na niego nieufnie, ale i tak nie miał z nim szans bez swojej różdżki.  
― Czego chcesz? ― wysyczał, a jego wzrok ciskał pioruny.  
― Niczego.  
― Więc?  
― Takie dostałem rozkazy ― uciął.  
― Jak się nazywasz?  
― V’lane, a ty? ― Tylko kłamstwo, mogło zapewnić mu przeżycie.  
― Laidel. 

Severus dobrze pamiętał tamte czasy. To był początek ich burzliwego romansu, jednak pewnego dnia Laidel umarł, by Severus Snape ponownie mógł zaistnieć w czarodziejskim świecie.  
Kiedy tak przyglądał się Verieser’owi, zauważył podobieństwo.  
― To ty… ― wyszeptał, drżąc. Żaden z nich nie pomyślał już o niczym więcej. Usta Severusa zaatakowały gorące wargi rudzielca, a ten poddał się temu uczuciu. Całowali się, rozbierali, przypominali swoje ciała.  
Zasnęli dopiero nad ranem. 

**

Obudził go aromat parzonej kawy. Początkowo nie mógł zorientować się, gdzie jest, ale rudy włos na białej poduszce przypomniał mu o wydarzeniach poprzedniego dnia…wieczoru…nocy. Usiadł, czując nagły ból głowy.  
― Dzień dobry, Laidel!  
― Nie nazywaj mnie tak. ― Zamierzał włożyć w te zdanie cały swój jad, jednak nie potrafił. Wstał, nie zważając na swój strój, a raczej jego brak. Nie miał nic, czego V’lane by jeszcze nie widział.  
Kiedy drzwi łazienki się za nim zatrzasnęły, oparł się o ścianę, pochylając głowę. Dotychczas uważał się za dojrzałego, stanowczego mężczyznę. Nawalił na całej linii. Przypomniał sobie wzrok Pottera, gdy mówił mu, że go kocha. Jego radość, gdy Severus odpowiadał tym samym. A teraz… zdradził go.  
Wziął szybki prysznic, po czym wyszedł owinięty w biodrach ręcznikiem.  
― Nazywam się Severus. Severus Snape. ― Wyciągnął dłoń, którą zaskoczony mężczyzna uścisnął. ― Nigdy nie powiedziałem ci o sobie całej prawdy. Nie licz na nic więcej. Po tej nocy nic się nie zmieniło. Laidel umarł już dawno… ― Zamierzał odwrócić się, ubrać i po prostu wyjść, jednak słowa kochanka go zatrzymały.  
― Nigdy ci o tym nie mówiłem, ale zapamiętaj sobie jedno. Nazywam się Verieser Lovernstein. Kiedy kończyłeś Hogwart, byłem na piątym roku. Idź. ― Tak też zrobił.

______________________________________________________________________

Siedzieli, do pasa przykryci kołdrą w czerwonej poszwie. Severus obrysowywał palcem tatuaż przedstawiający feniksa i węża.  
― Co on oznacza?  
― Nie domyślasz się? Zrobiłem go z rozpaczy, za tobą.  
― No tak, mogłem się tego spodziewać. Gryfon ― sarknął, całując go w ramię.  
― Och, Severusie… Wciąż nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do tego imienia… nie powiesz mi, że nie jesteś mile połechtany? ― Odpowiedziało mu ciche pomrukiwanie. ― Oj, wiem, że jesteś.

**

Wyjrzał przez okno. Ściemniało się, więc powinien wracać do domu, żeby Harry nie nabrał podejrzeń. Wrócił jeszcze na chwilę do łóżka, by złożyć na ustach kochanka długi, namiętny pocałunek.  
― Muszę już iść…  
― Zostań.  
― Nie, powinienem już wracać.  
― Severusie, zostań ze mną. ― Odpowiedziało mu trzaśnięcie drzwiami. 

______________________________________________________________________

Harry krzątał się po mieszkaniu, odkładając na miejsce zabawki zostawione przez dzieci.  
― Harry, wychodzę. Będę późnym wieczorem ― powiedział Severus, całując go w policzek. ― Bądźcie grzeczni! ― krzyknął w kierunku salonu, w którym bawiły się dzieci.  
― Już? Naprawdę nie możesz chociaż dzisiaj zostać w domu?  
― Harry…  
― Wiesz, że dziewczynki mają jutro przedstawienie w szkole? Będziesz?  
―Ja…  
― Czy ja tak wiele wymagam?! Mógłbyś spędzać w domu przynajmniej dwa wieczory tygodniowo? Co ja mówię? Ty nawet na noc nie przychodzisz. ― Dźgnął go palcem w pierś i wysyczał mu do ucha. ― Masz kogoś? Znudziłem ci się już?  
― Harry, co ci przyszło do głowy?  
― J―ja… ― Młodszy mężczyzna westchnął głośno. Nie wiedział już, jak trafić do Severusa. Był potwornie zmęczony całą tą sytuacją. Ramiona mu opadły. ― Mam dość, rozumiesz? Siedzę z czwórką dzieci od rana do wieczora. Nie ma cię całymi dniami, a ja muszę jednocześnie robić setki czynności. Idź już, skoro musisz.  
― Będę ― wyszeptał Snape przed wyjściem. Poczucie winy go wykańczało, ale nie potrafił tego przerwać.  
Harry opuścił różdżkę, żałując, że musiał posunąć się tak daleko. Miał nadzieję, że jego obawy nie potwierdzą się. 

**

― Jutro nie przyjdę ― powiedział, popijając herbatę.  
― Dlaczego?  
― Ceviera i Valesia mają szkolne przedstawienie. Obiecałem, że przyjdę.  
― Rozumiem. Nic nie szkodzi i tak miałem plany na jutro.  
― Cieszę się.  
― Nieprawda. ― Severus uniósł brew, na co Verieser się uśmiechnął. Jego włosy błyszczały w świetle słonecznego dnia. Mężczyzna wstał, zaciągając go do sypialni, gdzie popchnął go na łóżko, by zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy dla nagrody, którą był jęk kochanka. Herbata może poczekać. 

**

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Szybko zorientował się, że Severus wcale nie udał się na budowę, jednak staroświecki dom w spokojnej okolicy był więcej, niż niespodziewany. Serce ścisnęło mu się, gdy zajrzał przez okno, gdzie zobaczył swojego partnera w objęciach innego.  
Rozpłynął się w powietrzu. 

______________________________________________________________________

Fałszywy uśmiech, którego zdążył wyuczyć się przez te siedem lat, kiedy to był uczniem Hogwartu, był niezwykle przydatną umiejętnością. Roczny Albus siedział mu na kolanach, potrząsając małymi piąstkami i gaworząc cicho, natomiast Lesver siedział pomiędzy nim, a Severusem. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Snape domyśla się, co jest powodem jego milczenia; czy wie. Przedstawienie powoli się kończyło, ludzie bili brawo, opuszczali salę. Podążyli za tłumem. Mieli zaczekać na dziewczynki przed szkołą, a później pójść na pizzę. Potter wypatrywał córek, gdy nagle dostrzegł zbliżającą się w jego kierunku postać. Rude włosy zapleciony w elegancki warkocz… upięte zieloną wstążką.  
Nie…  
― Witaj Severusie! ― Mężczyzna podszedł do nich z szerokim uśmiechem. Harry zacisnął  
dłoń w pięść, przysuwając się bliżej do Lesvera. Patrzył, jak oczy Snape’a rozszerzają się w szoku, jak przeczesuje włosy ze zdenerwowania ― podłapał to od niego. ― No, Severusie ― zachęcał dalej.  
―Ekhm, Harry… Opowiadałem Ci o V’lane’ie…  
― Właściwie Verieserze, kontynuuj, proszę, Severusie.  
― Tak… Verieserze, to mój partner, Harry Potter.  
― To dla mnie zaszczyt. ― Mężczyzna ukłonił się, jednak Harry nawet tego nie widział. Złość go oślepiła, jedyne co słyszał, było bicie jego serca/to łomot własnego serca.  
Gdyby nie to, że Albus wczepiał się w jego szatę, a Lesver co chwilę patrzył to na niego, to ojca, ten V’lane, czy cholera go wie, Verieser, nie wyszedłby z tego cało. Kompletnie ignorując wyciągniętą dłoń, odwrócił się do Severusa, patrząc na niego z obrzydzeniem.  
― Zaprosiłeś tu swoją dziwkę? ― wysyczał. Nie dał mu szansy na odpowiedź, tylko szybkim krokiem, ciągnąc za sobą syna, wszedł do szkoły. Musiał odnaleźć córki, a potem ich ukryć. 

**

Snape stał jak sparaliżowany, gdy objęło go silne ramię, a jego właściciel wtulił głowę w zgięcie jego szyi.  
― Tęskniłem, więc uznałem, że przyjdę obejrzeć przedstawienie. Mogłeś powiedzieć, że wyjawiłeś mu wszystko.  
― Ja nie… Merlinie… Musiał mnie wczoraj śledzić… Musiał… ― Myśli kłębiły się w jego głowie. Ile zobaczył? Musiał zajrzeć przez okno… dlaczego Verieser nigdy nie zasłaniał okien?! Widział jak się kochali? Nagle odzyskał świadomość, łapiąc przyciskającego się do niego rudzielca za rękę; teleportowali się. 

**

Miał już dość. Doszedł do wniosku, że albo on coś zrobi, albo będą trwali w tym „związku” przez następne stulecia. Chociaż Severus nie spodziewał się, sam podsunął mu pomysł, mówiąc o przedstawieniu córek. Verieser nie życzył źle Potterowi, ale był pierwszy. Przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy nie widział się z kochankiem, jego uczucie nie osłabło. Gdyby wierzył, że istnieje jakiś stwórca, modliłby się do niego, o powrót ukochanego. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że przyjmując posadę w tutejszym ministerstwie, los się do niego uśmiechnie, słuchając niewypowiedzianych próśb.  
Laidel…  
Severus nareszcie należał do niego.

**

Podziwiał się za swoje opanowanie. Kiedy znalazł Ceviere i Valesie, teleportował się z nimi do domu. Polecił dzieciom przebrać się, wykąpać, by mogli pójść do pobliskiej pizzeri, a sam zabrał się za wznoszenie barier ochronnych wokół domu. Usuwając krew Severusa z osłon, uniemożliwił mu tym samym przedostanie się do środka.  
Gdy dzieci były gotowe, z uśmiechami na ustach ruszyli spacerem przez park na pizzę. Valesia przyglądała mu się podejrzliwie, aż w końcu zapytała.  
― Dlaczego tata z nami nie idzie?  
― Musiał wrócić na budowę ― odpowiedział bez zająknienia.  
― Szkoda.  
― Ja wam nie wystarczę? ― potargał jej włosy wolną ręką. Albus z każdym kolejnym dniem był coraz cięższy. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział; nie musieli.  
― Podobało się tacie przedstawienie? Mówił coś?  
― Oczywiście, że podobało! Czekał razem ze mną, ale zadzwonili po niego… Byłyście urocze w tych strojach krewetek! Świetnie się spisałyście.  
― Nie uważasz, że było to głupie? Jesteśmy już za duże na takie przebrania ― powiedziała stanowczo Ceviera.  
― Gdzie tam. Byłyście urocze! Jesteśmy na miejscu, zajmijcie jakiś wolny stolik, a ja wezmę ulotkę, żebyście wybrali pizzę. ― Patrzył za dziećmi, przepychającymi się i przekrzykującymi nawzajem, które z nich wybierze stolik.  
ie mogły zdecydować się, czy lepszy będzie przy oknie, czy w głębi lokalu, zaraz pod akwarium. Akwarium wygrało. Widząc, że bez zbędnych awantur zajęli miejsca, wziął jedną z ulotek leżących na ladzie i usiadł obok starszej córki.  
― No dobrze, więc jaką pizzę zamawiacie? Myślę, że dwie nam wystarczą. ― Dzieciaki pochyliły się nad spisem pizz, krytykując swoje wybory.  
Harry w tym czasie gładził Albusa po głowie. Czuł się jakby cały jego świat runął. Spodziewał się po Severusie naprawdę wiele, ale nigdy zdrady. Nie od niego…  
― Mogę przyjąć zamówienie? ― Nie wiedzieć kiedy, u jego boku pojawiła się wysoka kobieta po trzydziestce z notesem w dłoni.  
― Proszę pytać dzieci. ― Uśmiechnął się do niej. Lesver, choć w domu urwis, w obecności nieznajomych był wyjątkowo nieśmiały. Wskazał palcem kobiecie dwie pizze.  
― Coś jeszcze? Sok do picia?  
― Dla wszystkich sok pomarańczowy. Macie jakieś dziecięce krzesełka, żebym mógł umieścić w nim syna? ― Wskazał brodą Albusa. ― Wygodniej by mi się jadło.  
― Oczywiście, zaraz ktoś przyniesie. ― Posłała mu jeszcze jeden promienny uśmiech, po czym kręcąc biodrami, oddaliła się.  
Harry niewiele pamiętał z tamtego wieczoru. W jego głowie wciąż kłębiła się setka myśli z jedną przewodnią:  
Severus go zdradził. Nie kochał go.  
Cały jego świat się zawalił, choć on próbować trzymać fason.  
Tym, co pozwalało mu normalnie funkcjonować, były jego dzieci. Kłamał, mówiąc, że ojciec ciężko pracuje, budując ich dom, że już niedługo wszyscy znowu będą razem; nie wyobrażał sobie tego.  
Tym, co powstrzymywało go od odnalezienia Veresiera i roztrzaskania mu głowy o ścianę, były jego dzieci.  
Poświęcał im cały swój wolny czas, by zapomnieć. O tym, czego nie potrafił wymazać ze swojego umysłu, ani serca.

**

Dzieci spały, a on snuł się po swojej sypialni bez celu. Gotowało się w nim, czuł, że już jest na skraju wytrzymałości. Kiedy w końcu wszedł do łóżka i zwinął, jak w czasach dzieciństwa, przypomniał sobie ich… razem. Zerwał się z łóżka, by otworzyć szafę. Nim kompletnie stracił nad sobą panowanie, zdążył wyciszyć pokój i łóżeczko Albusa. Z wrzaskiem zaczął wyciągać ubrania, należące do Snape’a i drzeć je na strzępy. Kopał wszystko, co stanęło mu na drodze. Zastanawiał się, czy w jego wieku nie powinien zachowywać się nieco dojrzalej, jednak jedynym o czym myślał, było to, że musi zniszczyć wszystko, co należało do niego. Na ziemi wylądowała woda kolońska, którą ten kupił mu na gwiazdkę, ale kiedy chciał roztrzaskać butelki ognistej whisky, opamiętał się. Łzy piekły go pod powiekami, gdy brał kolejne duże łyki alkoholu. Po kilku godzinach jedną ocalałą rzeczą było ich wspólne zdjęcie, stojące na szafce nocnej. Zamroczony przez alkohol Potter wziął je do ręki, patrząc zmrużonymi oczami na Snape’a.  
― Nienawidzę cię! Co tu robisz?! Zabroniłem ci… przy―przychodzić do mnie! Nienawidzę cię, nienawidzę. Idź do swojej dziwki, wracaj do tej szmaty! Lubisz słuchać, jak jęczy?! Czego ci brakowało w domu?! Jak mogłeś nas zniszczyć!? A co z dziećmi, ty głupi… ― Nie był w stanie dłużej ustać na nogach. Upadł na kolanach, a szkło osłaniające zdjęcie pękło. Potter złapał jeden z odłamków, by chwilę później przypadkiem wbić go sobie rękę. Zawył, wyciągając odłamek, po czym spróbował wbić go w zdjęcie. Wydawało mu się, że go zranił, że cierpi równie mocno jak on. Chciał tego. Chciał mu pokazać, co czuł. To działało. Severus krwawił… jego krwią. 

**

Kiedy się obudził, z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że leży w kałuży krwi, na zaśmieconej podłodze, a Albus stoi zapłakany w łóżeczku. Pięknie. Zdemolował pokój. Wstał, by uspokoić syna, po czym zdjął zaklęcia wyciszające. Czuł się odurzony, kręciło mu się w głowie. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń, gdzie miał dość płytkie, ale rozległe rozcięcie; nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, skąd je miał. Podniósł z podłogi smoczek, wziął do buzi, by go oczyścić i podał Albusowi, który momentalnie zamilkł.  
Krążył po pokoju z dzieckiem na rękach, powtarzając w kółko.  
― To niemożliwe, to niemożliwe, nie zrobił tego…  
Kiedy usłyszał huk i jazgot psa, zrozumiał, że czas wziąć się w garść.  
______________________________________________________________________

Było przed piątą rano, gdy wyszedł z domu, prowadząc Brutusa na smyczy. Gdy znaleźli się poza ogrodzeniem, wziął go na ręce i teleportował się.  
Żółć podeszła mu do gardła na widok staroświeckiego dworku. Nie chciał wiedzieć, czy Snape tam jest, z nim, natomiast chciał pozbyć się wszystkiego, co się z nim wiązało. Brutus również znalazł się na tej liście. Przypiął psa do płotu, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni dwie miski. W jednej była sucha karma, do drugiej nalał wody z butelki.  
― Brutus, zobacz co dla ciebie mam! ― Z drugiej kieszeni wyciągnął ulubione kapcie Severusa. Niech wie, że nic nie zostało. Teleportował się.

**

Udawał, że śpi, kiedy drzwi do jego sypialni otworzyły się z hukiem i do pokoju wpadł Lesver. ― Tato! Nie ma nigdzie Brutusa! ― Rzucił mu się na szyję z płaczem.  
― Jak to możliwe? Przecież widziałem, jak spał na swoim posłaniu.  
― Nie ma go, a drzwi balkonowe są uchylone!  
― Och, tak mi przykro. Może kupimy nowego pieska? ― Jedyną odpowiedzią był błysk nadziei w zapłakanych oczach.  
Patrzył raz na jedną, raz na drugą córkę z niepokojem. Domyślał się, że prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie. Pomiędzy nimi siedziała puchata kulka ― Willow. Dotrzymał obietnicy i jeszcze tego samego dnia pojechali kupić pieska. Skoro nie było już z nimi Severusa, mógł pozwolić sobie na futrzaste zwierzę ― Goldena Retrievera.  
― O czym chciałyście porozmawiać?  
― Gdzie jest tata? ― zapytała cieniutkim głosikiem Ceviera, głaszcząc suczkę.  
― Mówiłem już, mieszka na budowie, żeby szybciej skończyć dom.  
― Nieprawda. ― Harry spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem.  
― Jak to nie?  
― Holli mówiła, że jej tatuś też zniknął i już nigdy nie wrócił. ― W jej oczach zalśniły łzy.  
― Nie… To nie tak skarbie, tatuś wróci, zobaczysz. ― Zmusił się do uśmiechu, który nie sięgał jego oczu. Kolejne pytanie odbijało się echem jeszcze na długo później.  
― Czy tatuś nas już nie kocha?  
______________________________________________________________________

― Tato! Zobacz! ― Lesver ciągnął go w kierunku jednej z tapet. ― Ta mi się podoba! ― wskazał na niebieską w samochody.  
― Skarbie, a jesteś pewien, że za kilka lat znowu będziesz chciał taką tapetę? Może lepiej jakąś inną, hmmm?  
― Ale tatooo! Ceviera mogła wybrać włochatą tapetę!  
― Cóż, jest raczej zabawna. ― Uśmiechnął się do syna. ― No i Ceviera również poszła na kompromis. Chciała mieć różowe ściany, a będzie miała dwie szare i dwie fioletowe.  
― No to ja też chcę włochatą tapetę. ― Tupnął chłopiec.  
― Hej, to dla dziewczyn! ― oburzyła się Valesia, niosąc pod pachą rolkę. ― Tato, ja chcę tą! ― Pokazała mu biało czarną tapetę ― w zebrę.  
― Dobrze, pokaż mi, skąd ją wzięłaś. Jedna rolka nie wystarczy. ― Ruszył za córką, głaszcząc po głowie siedzącego w wózku Albusa, który bawił się dwoma grzechotkami. Nagle stanął jak wryty, zaciskając dłonie na rączce od wózka. Przed nim stał Severus Snape, w zielonej koszuli i czarnych spodniach. Miał podkrążone oczy, a włosy opadały mu na jedno oko, odgarnął je .  
― Tatuś! ― Trójka dzieci rzuciła się na niego.  
― Spokojnie, spokojnie, potworki, dajcie mi odetchnąć! ― zaśmiał się Snape, jednak Potter słyszał, że był to nerwowy śmiech.  
― Dzieci odsuńcie się. Muszę porozmawiać chwilę z…  
― Harry… ― Mężczyzna uniósł na niego wzrok, krzywiąc się. Zamilkł.  
― Idźcie poszukać tapety dla Albusa, dobrze? ― Ucałował dzieci w czoło i dodał lodowatym tonem, nawet nie patrząc na Snape’a. Bo ten mężczyzna przestał być Severusem, którego kochał. ― Za mną. 

**

Kiedy tylko znaleźli się na parkingu i Potter odstawił wózek na chodnik, skierował się w stronę Severusa. Ten nie miał nawet szansy na reakcję; pięść Harry’ego spotkała się z jego nosem.  
― Jak śmiesz? Jak śmiałeś się tu pokazać?! ― krzyczał, okładając go pięściami po twarzy i torsie. Nie były to może zbyt mocne uderzenie, ale Snape i tak się krzywił. Sięgały znacznie głębiej, niż zwykłe ciosy. ― Nie dość ci?! Za mało już nas skrzywdziłeś? Zejdź mi z oczu. Idź do niego, wracaj do swojej dziwki! 

**  
Severus patrzył na niego. Nie opuszczał wzroku, ale patrzył prosto w te przepełnione złością, zielone oczy. Nie uniósł ręki, by się osłonić, tylko pozwalał, by Harry bił go, by wykrzyczał całą swoją złość. Potrzebował miesiąca, by zdobyć się na odwagę i pokazać mu się na oczy. Nie wiedział, na co tak naprawdę liczył? Na przebaczenie? Myślał, że te kilka tygodni wystarczy, by Potter zapomniał? Mylił się.  
Miał wrażenie, że czas stanął w miejscu. Prawie nie jadł i nie pił. Zaszył się na Spinner’s End, by w spokoju pomyśleć, zastanowić się nad tym, co zrobił. Nie miał dla siebie żadnego usprawiedliwienia. Sam nie potrafił sobie wybaczyć. Co nim kierowało, że zdradził jedyną osobę, którą kochał, której ufał? Która odwzajemniała jego uczucie. Pierwszy raz mógł spróbować usprawiedliwić alkoholem, ale kolejne… Nienawidził siebie.

Poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie, nie mógł już dłużej ustać na nogach; zemdlał.

**

Gdy się ocknął, jaskrawe światło drażniło jego oczy. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdował i szybko zrozumiał, że był w sali szpitalnej. Musiał uruchomić jakiś mechanizm, bo chwilę później pojawiła się pielęgniarka z lekarzem.  
― Dzień dobry, panie Snape. Cieszę się, że odzyskał pan przytomność.  
― Jak długo tu jestem?  
― Od dwóch dni. Kilka razy już się pan wybudzał, jednak tylko na chwilę. Doprowadził się pan do okropnego stanu, ale kroplówki pomogły. Zrobimy jeszcze kilka rutynowych badań, ale sądzę, że po ich wykonaniu, będzie mógł pan się wypisać.  
― Rozumiem.  
― Kilkukrotnie był tu również…  
― Potter?! ― Serce zabiło mu szybciej. Lekarz tymczasem zajrzał do swoich notatek.  
― Nie, to był ktoś o imieniu V’lane. Zna go pan? ― Nadzieja umiera ostatnia.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Po trzech miesiącach Harry zgodził się na rozmowę. Severus przyszedł do niego do pracy, błagając o spotkanie. Dostał tyle czasu, ile potrzebował na zrozumienie swoich uczuć po tym wszystkim. Każdego ranka, gdy budził się w swoim łóżku, obok niego leżała pojedyncza, czerwona róża. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem Snape’owi udało się ominąć/przedrzeć osłony, ale jednego był pewien ― nie pojawił się tu osobiście.  
Chociaż nie chciał sam się przed sobą przyznać ― śledził go. Wiedział co robi, gdzie śpi, z kim się spotyka. Wmawiał sobie, że robił to dla dzieci. Dla ich dobra. Sam nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał. Życie Severusa polegało na warzeniu eliksirów i czytaniu opadłych tomisk. Właściwie nie wychodził z domu. Harry w tym czasie przy wykończył dom. Wystarczyło przenieść meble i mogli się wprowadzić.  
Kiedy wszedł do kawiarni, wystarczyło, by raz omiótł spojrzeniem wnętrze. Skierował się do stolika, przy którym siedział Severus. Ten wstał, po czym odsunął mu krzesło. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu, Harry by się zarumienił, ale te czasy minęły… czyżby bezpowrotnie?  
― Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś, ja…  
― Daruj sobie. Czego chcesz?  
― Harry, wiem, że proszę o wiele. Wysłuchaj mnie.  
― Po to tu przyszedłem.  
― Nie ma nic, co mogłoby mnie usprawiedliwić. Nie proszę o przebaczenie. Chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że… ― Zastanowił się i zaczął od nowa. ― Nie kocham go. Nigdy nie kochałem. Ja… Nie, właściwie nie mogę ci nic powiedzieć, poza tym, że przykro mi, że nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić, że martwię się o ciebie, że cię kocham, że tęsknię za tobą i dziećmi.  
Harry prychnął gniewnie i już miał zamiar opuścić to miejsce raz na zawsze i tym samym zamknąć swoje serce przed wszystkimi, prócz garstki wybranych osób, gdy nagle poczuł chłodną dłoń na swojej.  
― Nie odchodź, proszę. ― Głos Sev… Snape’a był cichy, zdawał się niknąć w szumie kawiarnianego zgiełku, ale Harry słyszał go doskonale. To była najgroźniejsza broń mężczyzny i drań o tym wiedział. ― To nie wszystko, Harry.  
Snape coś mówił, ale do niego nie docierał sens słów.  
Młodszy czarodziej zamknął oczy, próbując odciąć się od widoku byłego partnera. Starał się, jak mógł, by nie słuchać tego głosu, który przywoływał rozmaite wspomnienia.  
Te dobre i te złe. Miłość, ból i wreszcie dojmujący smutek.  
Dawniej to Severus czytał dzieciom bajki przed snem, a on sam z przyjemnością przysłuchiwał się temu, siadając z boku… To już minęło.  
― Nie wiem, czy…― urwał i uniósł powieki, spoglądając na bladą twarz.  
Harry trwał w świadomej decyzji, że jest i będzie sam. Związanie się z kimkolwiek po tym, co zgotował mu Snape, było dla niego wręcz niemożliwe.  
― Jeśli mi pozwolisz, chciałbym ci pomóc z przeprowadzką, bo przy tych naszych potworkach nie będzie to łatwe zadanie.  
Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się w wyrazie zaskoczenia. Severus westchnął cicho. Wiedział, że to, co powiedział, trafia w bardzo czuły punkt. Od tego przecież się zaczęło. Od budowy tego cholernego domu. Bo on uznał, że obecny był za mały.  
― Nie chcę i nie oczekuję niczego. Pozwól mi tylko być pobliżu was ― poprosił i nie zważając, co pomyśli o nim Harry, pocałował delikatnie jego wargi.  
Przez ułamek sekundy bał się, że młodszy czarodziej go odepchnie i ucieknie.  
Nie stało się tak. Smukłe palce Pottera zacisnęły się na jego koszuli i przyciągnęły go mocniej.  
Po chwili schrypnięty, przepełniony emocjami szept doszedł do jego uszu:  
― Zaufałem ci i pokochałem jak głupi, a ty zdeptałeś wszystko, co mogłem ci dać. Nie popełnię tego samego błędu raz jeszcze. Będziesz musiał mocno się postarać, Snape, aby odbudować to, co leży w gruzach.

Koniec.


End file.
